Naruto: The Black Dragon
by Sir Nikolas Xi Imperia
Summary: 23 years after the Forth Shinobi war. Sasuke has "died" saving the world and Naruto is the 7th Hokage. Now new and old enemies arise to battle the next generation of Leaf ninja. Stars the Ultimate Jinchuriki, Shin Uchiha the clone of Sasuke and bearer of the Kokuryu. A demon made from the emotions of countless souls. AU since i don't know the ending of Naruto.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been 23 years since the Fourth Great Ninja War. Madara Uchiha was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki with the help of Sasuke Uchiha who separated the Ten-Tails into ten gems for each beast and then himself.

The ninja world has established an era of peace after the battle. Each great village held the gem of their demon, with Naruto and Killer Bee as the last of the Jinchuriki. The gem which held Sasuke had been lost in the chaos.

The veterans of the war have moved on with their lives in the vast peace.

Naruto became the Seventh Hokage 10 years after the war, married Hinata and had a son they named Minato.

Hinata became the head of the Hyuga Clan and removed the branch curse and leads together with her sister Hinabi and her cousin Neji.

Sakura left the village after the war to study medical jutsu from other villages and returned to the village when Naruto became Hokage. Shocking everyone when she came with her child Sasuki.

Kakashi was made the leader of the Anbu with his wife Anko at his side and their son Kenshi.

Ino and Sai married and retired to run the floral shop. They have a daughter named Ina.

Shikamaru was made the ambassador to the Sand after he married Tamari who was also an ambassador. They had a daughter, Shikamina.

Konohamaru took to teaching at the Academy with Hinabi.

For aiding in saving the world, Taka pardoned for their crimes and disappeared after giving the Leaf Village the location of Orochimaru's hideouts and prisons so the slaves could be saved and labs destroyed.

With a large number of people loyal to Taka for killing Orochimaru and some without a home to return to, They banded together to turn the Hidden Sound Village into a real village with Karin as the Nekage. With the vast mix of styles, the Sound Village rivaled the Leaf in terms of power.

The worlds peace has been long and happy. Enemies new and old will rise, allies will become worst enemies, orphaned siblings can save the Leaf and the Black Dragon will rise.


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation Rivalry

Chapter 1

[13 Years Ago, Hidden Leaf Village]

Naruto stood atop his mansion looking at the rebuilt village. In the years since the battle with Pain, the village had grown and flourished in the peaceful world. Naruto was content in knowing the Leaf had no major issues other then highwaymen or mercenaries, none of the other great villages were hostile. The Leaf and Sand had a long standing alliance with the newborn Shikamina Nara as the symbol of peace for the villages.

Overall Naruto was happy. He had a family now and his friends all found what they wanted in life.

Naruto turned around to look at his face with the other five Hokage and smiled. The sculptor had just finished his face only a month ago and Naruto saw it as the sign that his dream was complete. The entire world saw him as a hero, the village was safe and he felt he had fulfilled the wishes of his parents and teacher.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Kakashi sitting on the railing "Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Naruto it's good to see you in wearing the coat" Kakashi said. He felt joy that Naruto had grown to be much like his father.

Naruto grew a big smile "Yeah I feels great"

"Unfortunately I'm here for official Anbu business" Kakashi said seriously "The team we sent to investigate the last of Orochimaru's hideouts found a laboratory for his cursed experiments"

Naruto's face became serious "Were there casualties?"

Kakashi shook his head "The information is scares but the team are bringing the material here to get your decision on what to do"

"Anything that monster made should be destroyed" Naruto growled remembering everything the sannin put him and his friends through.

Kakashi stepped down from the rail and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to calm him down "Naruto it's not something we can just destroy without thinking it through"

Naruto sighed heavily trying to calm his anger "Fine. Where is this thing now?"

"With Lady Tsunade who is confirming the documents" said Sakura, appearing on the roof "And you wont believe what Orochimaru and Kabuto did"

[Present, Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy]

"Shin you're next" Konohamaru called out over the class of students.

"Yes Konohamaru-Sensei" Shin said as he stood up and walked towards the front of the room.

The blond girl who had just performed before him smiled as she past him "Good luck Shin"

"Thanks Ina but I don't need luck" he replied confidently.

Shin was the cool guy in class and was the object of many girls affection. He had neck length black hair that was a little spiky in the front. he wore a sleeveless, high collar, floor length black coat that was closed from neck to belt. Handwraps from his hands to elbows. He also wore white pants and blue sandals.

Konohamaru clapped his hands to regain attention "Okay Shin just come make a shadow clone before we get old"

Shin stood in front of the class and performed the seals "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appeared, high-fived and turned to smoke.

"Good work Shin" Konohamaru said happily "Orochime is next" he looked around at the students "Shin where is your sister?"

Shin sighed "She's gonna show off like always" Orochime was the class prankster since most treated her like a freak for her looks and pet snake.

The class was in chaos as snakes shot out of peoples clothes and slithered the the front of the class to form a girl in a blue hooded jacket with one wide, long sleeve on the left with a sleeveless black shit under it and black long shorts with wraps up her legs. She had long black hair that ran to her mid back, pale white skin and her eyes had yellow irises with a sliver.

Konohamaru shook his head and sighed "I asked miss Anko not to give you lessons"

Orochime giggled "She stop giving lesson to me but I still watch her and Kenshi train"

"Just make a shadow clone and sit down" Konohamaru said a bit annoyed.

She smiled at him "I am a clone" she turned to smoke and most of the class were in awe.

Konohamaru looked around the class "Okay where are you Orochime?"

The window opened and Orochime jumped in, this time with a thick black snake wrapped around her right arm.

"Okay enough showing off, you and Mana go sit" Konohamaru ordered "Minato it's your..."

Minato jumped up before Konohamaru could finish. He wore a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a tan jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He had long pale blond hair tied in a pony tail in the back and unruly in the front. He had the eyes of a Hyuga and wore the necklace of the first Hokage that he got from his father.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" clones lined the four walls "Uzumaki Special, Sexy Jutsu!" the clones all turned into older shapely girls with long pig tails and wore bikinis.

"Minato you idiot!" yelled Sasuki Haruno as she stood holding up a clenched fist. She quickly ran the boarder of the room with her fist out, hitting every clone until she hit the original out the window

She had long pink hair in a really long ponytail. She wore a black dress, black arm sleeves, thigh high black leggings, knee high black boots and a black butterfly hairpiece.

Everyone looked at the normally calm girl as she stood rubbing her hand. Sasuki always thought of Minato as a annoying little brother. She was a year older and she was very mature and has her mothers temper. No one knew who her father was and they knew not to ask Sakura.

"Darn it Sasuki. Now I'll have to get him to the hospital to check if you cracked his skull with your mothers strength" Konohamaru said before jumping onto the windowsill "That's all for today. Everyone go home and prepare for your graduation test tomorrow" He then jumped out to help Minato.

The class filed out of the room and ran of home or with friends to practice. Shin and Orochime walked home to their house that sat alone as the one good house in an area of the village that had been run down for years. The siblings had repaired the house since they had left their abusive foster home three years ago and hid there in an abandoned house. They had been given food and a little money from Ichiraku's as part-time runners.

"Hey Shin, Orochime" Called Sasuki standing at front door waving when the siblings neared.

Orochime looked confused "How did you find our house?"

"I followed your chakra trail" Sasuki said simply.

Shin eyed the girl in front of him, unhappy to have a visitor "You went to a lot of trouble to find us. Why?"

"Well to fight you of coarse" She said with a smile "We two are tied for the graduating classes top spot, Orochime is second of coarse"

With a look of worry Orochime asked "Why would you want to fight my brother?"

Sasuki stepped closer to them and looked into Shin's eyes "To prove I am the best"

"I could use a real fight for training" Shin said confidently.

Orochime looked to Shin next to her "I don't think we're allowed to spare before graduation"

"Then this is a duel" Sasuki said "We fight until the other can no longer"

Shin had a fire in his eyes "Winner will be the number one graduate"

[Hokage's Office]

Naruto sat in his office after signing a mountain of paperwork. He was looking out the window at the village.

"Lord Hokage, you have visitors" Said his secretary as she walked into the room.

Naruto turned his chair to see His friends Sakura and Konohamaru, and his son Minato holding an icepack to his head.

"What happened to you now Minato?" Naruto asked standing up and walking to his son.

Konohamaru nervously laughed "He appears to have mastered both your Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Sexy Jutsu"

"I know this bump" Naruto laughed when he moved the icepack to see the wound "Sasuki?"

"He placed shadow clones around the room and then transformed them all" Konohamaru explained "She didn't like the joke that much"

"Why are you acting like she was the bad guy?" Sakura complained angrily "She loves Minato like a brother you know"

Naruto stood and looked apologetic at his former teammate "You're right she just did what you always did to me"

"Thank you" Sakura said. She then turned to Konohamaru "How's she doing in class?"

"She is the excellent but when I told her I had decided to tie her and Shin as this years top, she seemed mad" Konohamaru explained.

Naruto looked at Minato "Son, go on home and tell mom I'll be home soon"

"Okay dad" Minato said happily before running out of the room.

Naruto sat back in his chair and leaned forwards on his desk with a serious look on his face "How are the siblings progressing?"

"Shin's last medical examination came back normal" Sakura said "Same with Orochime"

Konohamaru handed Naruto his grade book "Shin and Orochime train nearly day and night together and have mastered every skill given to them"

"Anko has trained Orochime to far in snake control and now Mana can detect our Anbu watchers" Naruto explained "Shin still seems unaware of the seal I placed atop Orochimaru's"

"How long will the seal hold?" Sakura asked "You nearly lost yours a bunch of times"

Naruto sighed "Mine will break once Shin comes near death in battle"

"How do we stop that?" Asked Konohamaru.

"The combined power of Bee and I can contain it until Shin can regain control" Naruto explained unsure of his plan "The Kokuryu is the most powerful single source of chakra ever. Even the Nine-Tails lack the power to defeat it alone"

Konohamaru looked uneasy "Can't we get Orochime to seal it into a gem like Sasuke did years ago"

"The jutsu he used was tied to his Sharingan" Sakura explained "Orochime doesn't have the Mongekyou and likely wont ever get it"

"What do we know about the Kokuryu?" Sakura asked "You were the only one to see what it looked like"

"The demon was simply asleep when I entered Shin's mind as a baby and it was only a skeleton" Naruto explained "I feel it will awaken once Shin uses a large amount of chakra"

[Leaf's Training Field]

Shin and Sasuki stood across from each other in the training field. Sasuki had a katana sheathed upside down on her back. She simply stood with his coat now unzipped completely.

Orochime sat atop the center post to observe the fight, Mana rested in Orochime's lap with her head poked up to watch.

"Let's get this started!" Yelled Sasuki before she unsheathed her sword that she held reversed and ran at high speed towards Shin.

Shin reached into his coat and threw several kunai at Sasuki that were deflected by her sword as she continued to get closer. Shin reached into his jacket again and threw down paper bombs and jumped back just before Sasuki reached him.

The bombs exploded with Sasuki in the center. When the smoke cleared Shin was shocked to see only scorch marks on the ground.

"Where did you go Sasuki!" Shin yelled out looking around while holding a kunai in a defensive stance.

Sasuki appeared behind Shin and plunged her sword into his back "I win!"

"Not quite" Shin said with a smile before turning into a log covered with paper bombs.

Sasuki threw the sword down and jumped off the log just before it exploded pushing her farther away with the blast. She landed atop a tree limb and tried to catch her breath.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" A large fireball came flying towards her from deeper in the in the trees.

Sasuki jumped down to the ground and heard "Fire Style: Fire Shuriken Jutsu" and a large number of flaming shuriken came from the same direction.

Sasuki punched the ground to cause a large piece of rock to come up as a barrier to take cover behind.

"How on earth did you learn those jutsu!" Sasuki called out not knowing Shin's location.

"When me and Orochime were younger, we were raised by a foster family who were abusive towards us for no reason" Shin explained as he counted his remaining armament "At eight we ran away and lived in the old district. In our house we found the journals of Itachi Uchiha hidden in the panels in my room while we were repairing the house. We learned many jutsu and skills of the Uchiha"

Sasuki used the sound of his voice to punch her rock into the trees, crashing through several feet of trees, scattering shrapnel and trunks while removing Shin's cover.

"You used my voice to find my direction!" Shin stated through gritted teeth as he had shards of wood in his left arm.

Sasuki stood proud pounding her fist in front of her "You might have learned from a scroll, but I learned from the best medical-nin in the world and the Fifth"

"Fire Style: Flame Barrage Jutsu!" Shin fired several high speed fireballs at Sasuki which she punched the ground and kicked rocks into the blasts.

Shin had used the attack to hide again. The fights with Orochime were sparing, this was far more serious.

"I have to get in close so she can't block my attacks" Shin said to himself trying to come up with a plan.

"What's wrong Shin, Itachi's jutsus aren't helping?" Sasuki taunted.

Suddenly She was surrounded by clones of Shin that were slowly walking towards her.

"Is this all you've got!" Sasuki said before she jumped into the air making the ground collapse where she was, taking the clones down.

Suddenly the more clones jumped from the trees towards her while she was in the air. They all used the Fire Ball Jutsu and she balled up scared but the flames didn't hurt her.

"What the heck!" She saw the flames simply disappear as did the clones "Shin!" She looked down to see him standing below her as she fell.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Shin yelled out as the fire shot from his mouth towards Sasuki.

"I wont lose to you, you fake!" her right hand began to spark "Lightning Style: Thunder Fist" her hand her fist in front of her and dove into the fire, breaking it as she passed towards her target.

"Enough!" came a angered voice as red tails hit the kids several feet away from each other.

They saw the white and red coated blond man stand with two red tails retracting.

"Uncle Naruto!" Sasuki said surprised by his presence.

Shin stood watching both Naruto and Sasuki "Lord Hokage, please do not interfere with this duel"

Naruto shook his head "I can't let teammates fight the way the two of you have been"

"Teammate?" Orochime asked suddenly appearing next to Naruto.

Naruto held three headbands "you three and Minato will be the newly formed Team Zero"

Sasuki looked confused "But teams only have three genin and a jonin"

"Team Zero will consist of four Genin and a Jonin captain" Naruto explained "Shin and Minato are great fighters while Sasuki is the best healer of your generation. Orochime is the best sensor of the class"

Shin zipped his coat back up and walked towards Naruto to grab a headband "Why the change to the normal line-up?" he asked as he placed the plate part of the headband on his belt the held his coat closed at his waist.

"Sakura asked that Sasuki be placed with the two of you" Naruto explained "And I wanted Minato to be with the best since he has my attitude to run head first into danger"

Orochime laughed as she tied her headband loosely around her neck "So you want us to baby sit him? Isn't that taking advantage of your position?"

Naruto nervously scratched his face "Well you caught me"

Sasuki had an angered look as she snachted her headband and tied it to her neck below her ruby choker "Why did mother want me with them?" she said glaring at the twins.

"She only said that you needed to for private reasons" Naruto said looking at the damage they caused "aww the grounds keeper is gonna throw a fit when he sees this damage"

Shin grabbed Orochime "We were never here" he then threw down a paper seal and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Mom is waiting for me" Sasuki said quickly and took off towards the village.

Naruto just smiled at the kids lack of responsibility "Those were the good days"

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I want this story to have lots of action but also have the Naruto humor. Please review so i feel like continuing this story. (I haven't even gotten to the big stuff yet)

This will hopefully go better then my two Code Geass stories that I've gotten writers block on.

When you review i will answer any non-spoiler questions

i have profiles of my profile page for Team Zero's Genin and the rest of the Leaf's new generation on my own web page that's on the very bottom of my profile.


	3. Chapter 2: Team Zero

Chapter 2

[Haruno Family Residence]

Sasuki appeared from a tag on her bedroom wall. She fell on her bed exhausted.

The bedroom door opened and Sakura walked in "Sasuki ever since you fought Shin you've been going into that seal a lot"

"Shin was so strong I had to use my Thunder Fist" Sasuki said only lifting her head.

Sakura leaned on the wall with her arms crossed "I heard about that. Naruto asked me how you learned a jutsu so close to the chidori without Kakashi teaching you"

"What did you tell him?" Sasuki asked.

"I told him I taught it to you from seeing Sasuke and Kakashi do it so many times" Sakura explained "Being the dunce he is, he believed me"

Sasuki smiled "Well then everything is okay"

Sakura scoffed and walked towards the door "Don't mess thing up for us or you will be the one to answer for it"

"Goodnight mom" Sasuki said not caring as she rolled over to sleep.

[Unknown Location]

Shin stood in a dark desert in his pajamas "where the heck am I?" He looked around and was shocked when he turned around to see a skeleton of the dragon laying on the ground.

"Magnificent isn't it?" came a sinister voice from behind him.

Shin turned fast with and held his hands up in an defensive stance "Who are you!"

The pale faced man had a huge smile "I am your father, my name is Orochimaru"

"My father?" Shin said surprised that he looked just like Orochime "You look like my sister and your names are similar"

"Sister?" The man said with a raised brow "Kabuto must have made another one"

"Where are we?" Shin asked looking around "And what is this monster?"

"We are inside of your exquisite mind and that is Kokuryu my greatest accomplishment" Orochimaru explained.

"If this is my mind why are you here?" Shin asked trying to figure everything out.

"To tell you that, I will have to tell you everything" Orochimaru sat on a rock that rested nearby "You are a clone I created from the DNA of Sasuke Uchiha. He was going to be my new body and you were to be another I could use after his was no longer useable"

Shin clenched his fist "If this whole time I was a clone then why didn't anyone tell me?"

"If you had grown under me you would have known almost everything" Orochimaru explained.

"Well then what happened with your plan?" Shin asked.

Orochimaru held a frown "I used thousands of souls to increase your chakra. The result was Kokuryu and those tattoos on you back and chest. I used a unique seal to take it easier to take your body. I am that seal. I placed a piece of myself inside of you that could always feel eachother. but now I can't feel the real me anymore"

"If I was to be your vessel, then what is Orochime?" Shin asked angerly.

"You said she looks like me but is your sister" Orochimaru thought "She must be a clone of you mixed with part of me, made by Kabuto, my most loyal subject. That is why I left out the key to your power in my records"

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" Shin wondered "Why not sooner so I could master the dragon like I have the early scrolls of Itachi"

"When you felt fear for your life and used all of your chakra yesterday, the seal I placed over the dragon was weakened enough I could bring you here to awaken the beast" Orochimaru explained with his smile coming back "And that injury was icing on the cake"

Shin turned and looked at the beast the lay in the sand "How do I wake it up?"

"You simply must call out to it" Orochimaru said with excitement on his face.

Shin stepped towards the dragon and raised his hands "Kokuryu I awaken you!"

Suddenly black flames covered the sand though it wasn't hot. The pile of bones rose and snapped into place as black flames filled the inside of the beast. It stretched its bones and roared.

"Yes the Kokuryu has awoken!" Orochimaru laughed "Take this boys body and destroy the leaf!"

Shin turned with rage in his eyes by Orochimaru faded away as his purpose was done.

Suddenly red tails shot from the ground wrapping around the beasts limbs, neck, tail, wings and body. The dragon thrashed around trying to free itself but was pulled to the ground.

"Shin!"

Shin awoke in his room with his tattoos glowing and Orochime standing at the door.

"Shin what's happening!" She called out worried.

The glowing stopped and Shin passed out.

[Hyuga Main House]

Naruto sat up in bed, his sage mode activated feeling his seal activate.

"What's wrong dear?" Hinata asked sitting up.

Naruto sounded worried "Orochimaru's seal on the Kokuryu has been broken"

"What!" Hinata said shocked "Do we need to evacuate the village"

"My seal will hold it for now" He said shutting off his sage chakra.

Hinata looked worried "With the Uchiha anger and the power of the Kokuryu. Why are you allowing him to be a ninja after that foster family beat and starved him"

"He is a lot like Sasuke and he only really cares about his sister" Naruto thought out loud "I still believe he can control his power like Bee, Garra and I did and use it to help the village"

[Uchiha Residence]

Shin and Orochime had spent most of the morning discussing the events of the night.

"So you're a Jinchuriki who can't even use his power" Orochime laughed.

Shin sat with a depressed look "It would have taken me over if Lord Hokage's seal hadn't stopped it"

Orochime rubbed Mana's head with a huge smile "So we're some kind of super clones. That is so cool!"

Shin chuckled "Yeah you're right, it is kinda cool"

"Well we have to meet our team" Orochime said as she put on her cloak and held a mask she had made with the Uchiha symbol over the face.

Shin stood and grabbed his coat "I don't know if it's safe for me to continue being a ninja. But if the Hokage has faith in me then I will push on"

[Training Field]

Minato paced back and forth impatiently "AHH What's taking them so long!"

"Our sensei isn't here so it doesn't matter, stop complaining" Sasuki said annoyed by both Minato's complaining and the waiting.

"Fine then I'm taking a nap" Minato said before just falling back and closing his eyes.

Sasuki sat against the middle post as she waited and complained to herself "This is pointless. I've been trained far past most Jonin and I'm stuck with these fools where I can't use my full power"

"You shouldn't talk to yourself Sasuki" Said Shin as he and Orochime came near.

Sasuki stood and crossed her arms "You shouldn't keep you teammates waiting"

Shin walked past Minato who was asleep on the ground but Orochime stepped on his chest to get over him causing a loud groan from him.

"Hey what the heck are ya doing!" Minato yelled as he stood to face the others who just laughed at him.

Suddenly water shot out of the lake and pooled at the on the bank to form a man with long black hair and white and blue robes.

"Who's this show off?" Shin said eying the man.

The man began doing hand seals "Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!" a large dragon shot from the lake into the air before crashing in the center of the field causing water to flood the field but was no where near the team.

"What's this guy aiming for?" asked Minato clueless to the tactics.

Shin unzipped his jacket "Whatever this is, he is a strong opponent"

"This man is Ryuzo the Water Wolf" Sasuki said as she grabbed her sword "A leaf Jonin"

Orochime looked at the water around them "He used that jutsu to turn the field to his advantage"

"We can't get near him without touching the water" Sasuki said eying the man who just stood by the lake "If we get near him, he has the water behind him to attack us with"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Minato called out as several clones appeared "Go!"

Several Minatos charged over the water only to be destroyed by water whips from the puddles.

"Man!" Minato said after the last of his clones were destroyed.

Shin reached into his jacket and threw several explosive kunai over the field but were each soaked in water to stop the explosion.

"My turn!" Sasuki said before she punched the ground causing a bolder to come up that she then punched towards the man.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" A large water dragon rammed into the rock so hard it was stopped.

Mana ran down Orochime's hand and turned into a sword in her hand "Shin we have to use our Sharingan"

They both closed their eyes and opened them with the third stage of Sharingan.

"I see Itachi's scrolls really help advance the eyes" Sasuki said with a bit of anger "You were really holding back during our fight"

"Minato we need a really big Rasangan" Orochime said.

Minato formed a seal in front of his face "Byakugan!" he then held his hand out and a Rasangan grew in his hand.

"Put all of you chakra into it and charge in to destroy the puddles in the front" Orochime ordered "Sasuki run behind him then Shin and I will cover you from the sides"

"Who made you team leader?" Sasuki asked angrily.

"Minato can't hold that jutsu forever" Shin said annoyed with the girls lack of cooperation "If you have any better idea's, we're all ears"

Sasuki growled looking into his red eyes "Fine"

Ryuzo held a smile as Minato led the others with his Rasangan while Shin and Orochime used their eyes to intercept the water wipe. Minato hit the rock that Sasuki had hit earlier and it shattered when the Rasangan hit it.

"Sasuki now!" Orochime yelled out.

Sasuki jumped into the air and dropped towards Ryuzo with chakra focused in her hand and Shin and Orochime at her sides.

Ryuzo began hand signs which Shin began to match and change.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A water dragon formed from the lake.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" A fire dragon formed from Shin's mouth.

The dragons collided turning to steam that blocked everyone's view. Sasuki's fist hit the ground just in front of Ryuzo and he used the blast to jump back over the lake.

Ryuzo turned to where he was landing and saw Minato in the Hyuga signature stance and the Minato that stood by the rock turn to smoke as the boy proceeded to strike the jonin.

"2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palm. 8 Trigrams: 64 Palm!"

With the last hit Ryuzo was thrown back across the lake to the feet of the others.

"Yeah we did it!" yelled Minato as he jumped to the others.

Sasuki smiled at Orochime "That was a great plan snake-girl"

"Thanks" Orochime said sweetly with a smile as Mana turned back to a snake.

Shin threw off his coat laid on it with a calm smile "I guess even we can have good teamwork"

"Yes and for that you pass" came a voice as the beaten jonin turned to water.

Ryuzo sat lazily leaning on one of the target posts eating a boxed lunch.

Minato thought back "The puddles each had traces of chakra. You must have been one of them"

The others looked at him confused that he worked it out himself.

"Correct Minato" Ryuzo said standing and walking towards the kids "I am Ryuzo the Water Wolf after all"

Chapter End

* * *

AN: I wanted this chapter to explain the twins past and have a nice fight scene for the teams test. Please review.


End file.
